Squeaky Clean
by Aussiebarbie
Summary: When Soul decides to clean the apartment to show Maka he's not a lazy ass, he comes across one of her possesions that spikes his interest in his 'innocent' meister. One-shot. LEMON! You have been warned.


**Hey guys, it's Aussiebarbie! This is my first lemon one-shot. Please enjoy! And for all of you who are reading It's All About Tonight and Porcelain Heart, here's a preview of what will come later on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. **

Squeaky Clean

Soul "Eater" Evans looked around at the kitchen proudly. He leaned the mop against the fridge, and examined the pristine tile and the glistening appliances. He rubbed his white hair, and grinned his signature shark tooth smirk. Ever since Maka had started bitching at him about how he never pulled his weight around the apartment, he had felt a little guilty. She was right. She cooked and cleaned and did laundry, and made sure Soul was up in time for school. On the days he had to make dinner, Soul usually ordered in, or cooked something easy. A couple rare occasions he had attempted something more elaborate, which he ruined either resulting in Maka cooking or ordering take out. So, when she had announced that she was going to spend her Saturday with her girlfriends Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty, Soul had immediately took it upon himself to clean the apartment while she was gone. She would be super surprised and grateful when he came home. Maybe she'd even forget it was his night to cook and make something extra nice.

Every room was clean, well, except for one that was. Maka's room had not been touched. Maka always cleaned Soul's room, bickering about how he left shit everywhere, and if he had something she didn't want to see, to hide it somewhere. He knew Maka wasn't a snoop, so he did just that. He figured that if she cleaned his room, why couldn't he clean hers? But, he had been putting it off by doing everything else first. Soul knew if Maka found out he had cleaned every room but hers, his hard work would fly out the window, and he would be left with a Maka Chop, and an empty stomach.

Reluctantly, Soul returned the mop to the cleaning cupboard and pulled out the vacuum. He wandered down the hallway, and paused before his meisters room. On her door was a small wooden sign saying: Maka's Room. Soul pushed the door open, immediately bombarded with the smell of her intoxicating strawberry perfume. Her room was relatively clean. Her bed had been made, which wasn't really a surprise, considering what a neat freak she was. There were a few articles of clothing tossed haphazardly around the room. Her garbage can was full, so he could empty that as well, Her desk was messy, and on it was a box Soul didn't recognize. A few books were chucked onto the bookcase carelessly, resulting the paperback covers being crinkled. Other than that, the room was spotless. The window looked a little dirty, though. Soul walked around the room, picking up the dirty clothing, which consisted of two skirts, one black one plaid, a tee shirt and an oxford, as well as two bras. Soul looked at the size on them, curious. 34C. Not bad, Maka. She'd definitely gotten bustier over the year since they'd defeated the Kishin Asura. He tossed the clothes in a pile he could take to the laundry room when he was done. He walked over to her bookshelf, fixing the books and putting them back neatly. Then he walked toward her desk, ordering papers and a notebook. He placed the papers to one side of the desk, and put the notebook in the drawer. He eyed the box cautiously. It was an old shoe box. In sharpie maker, Maka had written: KEEP OUT! But, his curiosity won out, and he opened the box. There were a couple books in it, mostly thick paperbacks with pretty heroines on them, and cheesy titles. There was a _Cosmopolitan_ magazine that Soul ignored. He dug through the bag a little more, when he hand bumped against something. Suddenly the box started to purr. Something in there was vibrating. Hesitantly, Soul wrapped his fingers around the source of the commotion, pulling it out. He found a pink vibrator. He dropped it quickly, causing it to move across the floor with muted noises. Clumsily, he picked it up, and turned it off. He put it back in the box, shocked. Maka _used_ that? What the hell? Was his innocent meister not what she appeared to be? He quickly shoved the lid on the box, and looked around frantically. He had to hide it. Maybe if he lied and said he hadn't opened it, but just shoved it aside, she wouldn't notice. Or, he could just mess up her room again, and say he didn't want to invade her privacy. That idea sounded good. He glanced at the box again, and was hit with an image of Maka lying on her bed, legs spread, moaning his name while using the vibrator. His dick went hard. Dammit! He was so busy trying to calm himself down and figure out what to do, he didn't hear the apartment door open, or his meister call his name.

When Maka wasn't answered, she got worried. Looking around, she noticed everything was abnormally clean. She wondered what had happened. She would've been more relaxed if it was a mess. Maybe he was sleeping? She decided she would put away all the new clothes she bought in her room, and then hunt Soul down. It was his day to cook, and dinner time was approaching steadily. She walked down the hallway, stunned when she found her door was open slightly. She used her free arm to push it open, slowly. She was stunned to find Soul sitting on the floor, her special box open next to him. She dropped the bags quickly. He had found her out! Oh God! She was so embarrassed. They stared at each other for a long moment, before Maka's hand grabbed the nearest thing, which happened to be her lamp, and threw it at Soul. It dodged his head by an inch. Her aim was off. "Get out!" she yelled. He scrambled to his feet, but made no move toward the door. "Get the fuck out!" she tried again, her voice shaking with rage and humiliation. Soul made his way toward her, slowly.

"Maka, why the hell do you have a vibrator?" he wondered. Her face turned beat red in an instant, and she sputtered for a moment before finding her voice.

"Why else, Soul? Use that little brain of yours and think what they're used for!" she screamed. Soul flinched slightly at her loud voice, but didn't move. She made a move to slap him, but he grabbed her hand. She stared at him. The heat from his palm radiated to her wrist. "Don't act all innocent! I know what you do too! I'm not the only victim to hormones!" Soul dropped her wrist, and instead grabbed her hip, and pulled her toward him, smashing his lips against her in a feral kiss. He broke away quickly, panting. Maka gaped at him.

"You're right. So why don't we show these hormones who's boss?" he asked. He didn't give her time to answer before kissing her again. He was kissing Maka Albarn, the girl he'd secretly been crushing on since ever. Her lips were soft and tasted like sweet candy. It was addicting. He wondered what the rest of her tasted like. He shivered at the thought. Maka wrapped her arms around his neck awkwardly. He used the hand that wasn't around her waist to cup her cheek. He nipped her bottom lip playfully, and she gasped in surprise. He used the chance to dart his tongue into her mouth, exploring the sweet recesses of her. Maka's tongue tentatively reached up to meet his. They danced together. Before either one could manage a collective thought, Soul had pushed Maka onto the bed, and was kissing his way down her neck. He made a V toward her ear, and nipped the lobe. She mewed slightly. Soul didn't again, with the same response. Smiling, he kissed his way down to her collarbone. For the first time, he was glad she was wearing an oxford. He would have fun unbuttoning his meister. He slowly undid the buttons, until the shirt was completely open, exposing a white lace bra. He grinned at the sight. Yes, her boobs had gotten bigger. He tugged her shirt until it was completely off. Then he pushed himself up to plant a kiss on her lips, before reaching behind her to unhook her bra. She pushed him away.

"Not fair," she breathed. You still have your shirt on!" She tugged the hem of his orange shirt, and he put his hands above his head, allowing her to pull the garment off. "Much better," she grinned. Soul removed her bra, and drank in the sight of her, torso completely exposed. Her breasts were big, with perky pink nipples. He swooped his head down and sucked one of them, causing her body to buck in ecstasy. She cried out his name, and he bit down on it. She continued moaning and whimpering his name until he made his way to her other breast, with the same reaction. He kissed his way down to the line of her skirt. He tugged it down her legs, and she kicked it off once it was around her ankles. Her underwear matched her bra. He tugged that off too, and spread her legs, moving his head in between them. "Soul?" she asked hesitantly. Before she could question him, he covered her lower lips with his mouth. She froze, and for a moment, Soul thought he had done something wrong. He pulled away and looked up at her. "Do that again!" she commanded. He grinned, and obliged. He sucked in gently, enjoying the rising volume of her whimpers. He pushed a finger inside her, and she cried out. He pumped it in and out, enjoying her cries. He added another and another, still sucking and pumping. She was coming close to her climax. "SOUL!" she cried. He drank in all of her delicious cum. He grinned and sat up, wiping his mouth. His erection was pushing painfully against his jeans. Maka sat up, and pushed him down. She unzipped his jeans, discarding them along with his boxers until he stood at full attention in front of her. She grinned. "Pretty big." He was about to make a snarky comment, when she grabbed him with her hand, and squeezed. He screamed the pleasure completely boggling. She placed her lips on his tip, sucking gently, one hand on his shaft, and the other cupping his balls. It didn't take long for him to explode, and she drank everything. He tried to sit up, but she pushed him back down. She straddled him for a moment, hovering above him, before impaling herself with his dick. He hissed. She squeaked. It had to be painful. He watched her face carefully. As the rigidness in her eyebrows softened, he grabbed her hips, and set a slow rhythm. She cried out, feeling amazing. They both came together, screaming each other's names.

When they were done, and lying in each other's arms in Maka's bed, Maka made a move to get up, saying she should get dinner ready. He tugged her wrist, halting her movements.

"I love you, Maka," he said, sincerely. Her eyes misted slightly, and she smiled.

"I love you too, Soul," she replied, leaning down to kiss him. Soul watcher her go, as she struggled back into her clothes, exiting the room with one last kiss. He looked around, grinning. It was then he noticed the window was still dirty. He must've forgotten to clean it. Ah well, it could wait.

**Thanks so much for reading! If you like this one, please check out my other stories mentioned in the beginning. Please review and give me tips! I know it's not perfect. I love Maka and Soul pairings, so if you have any requests, let me know. Love you guys! R&R!**

**-Aussiebarbie**


End file.
